Golf is a skill sport wherein the constant goal is a level of improved play. Such a level may be achieved in two ways. The first is by improving the ability and skill of the individual golfer. The second is by improving the performance of the equipment including not only the golf balls but also the golf clubs used to strike the balls. This invention relates to the desire to provide improved golf clubs exhibiting enhanced performance including greater accuracy and hitting distance as well as improved "feel" that allows for better control of the flight of the ball by the player.
The desire to provide golf clubs exhibiting enhanced performance and accordingly, a competitive edge has been a driving force in the golf club industry for years. Improvements in the design of golf clubs include cavity backed irons to provide a better weight distribution and larger sweet spot for striking the ball and "metal woods" that allow a better weight distribution and presentation of a larger sweet spot for increases in both directional accuracy and driving distance.
Despite a large number of significant advances having been made in golf club design over the years, further improvements in performance are still desired and are possible. In this regard, one area of golf club design in ready need of improvement is the coupling between the shaft of the club and the club head. It is this aspect of golf club design to which the present invention relates.